


Orange Liqueur

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Another Cup Of Coffee [4]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Past Underage, not that explicit, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: “So, did you make up your mind? What do you want me to do?”





	Orange Liqueur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drink And The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916682) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



 

“You okay? You seem kinda nervous.”

“I’m fine, it's just been a while, you know.”

Dave stopped. “Oh, right. So like, did you forget how to do it?” He grinned, desperate to keep this rum-fuelled encounter fun for both of them. And to his relief, David seemed to relax, and laughed.

“No, I didn’t forget. You’ll be pleased to hear that I know quite a lot of things about ‘how to do it’ as a matter of fact.”

“Oh, really? How did you become such an expert then?”

David hesitated. “This stays between us, right?”

Dave nodded, and feeling the drop in the mood, he shifted his weight until he lay next to David, still pressed close on the small settee, and kept his arm around him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to though.”

“Ha-ha, it’s fine. Uhm, Colin… taught me. I mean I had some experiences as a student, but most of the, ah, practical knowledge I learned from him.”

Dave looked shocked. “So you and Colin …?”

He swallowed. “Yeah. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk about something else now.”

“Right.” Shareholders, if Dave wanted to keep this light, he really needed to work harder.

They stared at each other for another long moment, before David spoke up. “So, what do you … want to do?”

“Uhm, you know what? Why don’t you kiss me again, and we’ll take it from there?”

David smiled. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He leaned forward, confident enough to close the space between them this time. It had been so long since he was this close to someone, that feeling another person’s hands on his skin made him shiver.

But even half-drunk, Dave was gentle and slow, either genuinely enjoying this, or shocked by the revelation into carefulness. But it didn’t matter to David, this was exactly what he needed right now, this lazy making-out, no strings, no need to think. It didn’t take long until the kisses turned hungrier and the soft squeezing of flesh became rougher. Dave moved from his mouth down to his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin, until David squirmed under the almost painful pressure.

Shareholders, David had almost forgotten what this felt like. He wrapped his arms around Dave and rolled on his back, pulling the smaller man on top of him again, before grabbing Dave’s arse, and pulling them as close together as he could.

“Ooh, guess you do remember.”

David smiled, and tried to hide his blushing face in the crook of Dave’s neck. “Shut up.”

“So, did you make up your mind? What do you want me to do?”

“Ah, please, just touch me, I don’t think I can wait any longer”, David panted.  

Dave grinned and raised his eyebrows. “What a shame. I bet those long fingers of yours could really reach places.” But almost rolling off him, he obliged, and let his hand disappear under David’s waistband.

“Btw, this does nothing to convince me of your expertise. I mean fooling around like teenagers. You get this one for free, but next time you have to start pulling you weight.” He waited for an answer, but David had apparently been turned to goo mere seconds ago, leaving Dave to interpret his panting as ‘Of course, Dave. Next time, definitely.’

Well, Dave guessed that if he wanted to get off, he had to do it himself. Yeah, okay fine, after all, it wasn’t like David, blissed out and moaning like it was the first time, was particularly difficult to look at.

 

 

Afterwards, David stayed still, even after Dave had pulled his hands back and returned their clothes to a somewhat decent state. His eyes were closed, and just visible in the low light of the screen was a faint wet glistening in their corners.

“David?”

There was no answer, so Dave pressed a kiss to his cheek, which seemed to wake him from his trance.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I'm not sad, just overwhelmed.” He leaned forward and Dave matched his movement until their lips met again. “It, it was very nice. Thank you.”

The rum had returned, and the warm feelings lulled Dave into a pleasant sleepiness. “You don’t have to thank me, I was just joking earlier.” He stopped. He had also mentioned a next time, what if David now thought that he was joking about that? He had to say something.

“So, do you want to … do this again some time?”

“You- you really want to do this again? With me?” David blinked disbelievingly.

“Mhm, sure. I mean, only if you want to…”, he yawned, squirming until his body was squeezed between the back of the sofa and David.

“Uhm, yeah, I think I’d like that.”

“Okay, cool”, Dave mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
